conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunshine Mountain
Sunshine Mountain is a state of Wringo located on Norman Island. It is east of the state of Kesapeake, and is the smallest by population and area of any state. Although it is very small, it is a popular destination for skiers and snowborders because it is usually cold year round, and only mild during summer. It also is the cleanest state, with the lowest pollution levels in all of Wringo. History Before it was called Sunshine Mountain, it was known as the "Badlands" because of its cold winter weather. It was the root of the revolution, where some people say the Wringonan Revolutionary War truly started. In 1709, the name Sunshine Mountain was determined by Jack Stewart, after he saw the "pleasant meadows" and the "shimmering mountain peaks" on a ride around the country. The state developed slowly because of its rough terrain, but after 1898 when balloon rides became travel uses by certain companies, Sunshine Mountain grew into a population of 250,000 people. In both world wars, it served as an important mining location for the minerals needed to make airships and other weapons. Today, it still is a major tourist location and mining area of Wringo. Polititcs and Laws Like all other Wringonan states, Sunshine Mountain is headed by a Governor with a Governor Appoint under him. The Council of Sunshine Mountain acts, like in all other states, as the representation from the people to the government. As it is a state of Wringo, it may make its own laws, and some special laws in the state are: *Mining Industry is heavily regulated for safety *There is a tax on resorts by 1% higher than other commercial industries *There is a Department of Tourism to help manage tourism Towns Revolution Sqaure, Oreton.jpg|Oreton, Sunshie Mountain|link=Oreton, Sunshine Mountain Downtown Excelsior, Sunshine Mountain.jpg|Excelsior, Sunshine Mountain|link=Excelsior, Sunshine Mountain Warburg, Sunshine Mountain.jpg|Warburg, Sunshine Mountain|link=Warburg, Sunshine Mountain Salamanca, Sunshine Mountain.jpg|Salamanca, Sunshine Mountain|link=Salamanca, Sunshine Mountain Economy The Economy of Sunshine Mountain is a very strong, and stable one. It is made up of mostly mining and tourism, and is the strongest in all of the states of Wringo. While most people live in highly populated villages, mountains filled with minerals lay out in the open, and therefore most of the mining idustry is centered around the designated mining mountains. To maintain a level of nature, the state's government has set up various parks to portect some of the most diverse aspects of the mountains. Tourism is centered around these parks, which are all located close to the four towns. Most corporations based out of Sunshine Moutain are qaurtered in Salamanca, the state's capitol and largest city. Culture Much alike the culture of Wringo, Sunshine Mountain has several different parts of its culture, making it a very diverse state from the rest of Wringo. Buildings use many natural parts like log cabins and riverstone, while food is usually warmer than the rest of Wringo. Fashion is simmilar to the Alberta Province of Canada, using ski caps and sweaters as every day wear in Sunshine Mountain. Art from Sunshine Mountain is usually of nature, and of the large manors located in Excelsior. Geography Sunshine Mountain consists mainly of mountains and hills, with meadows dotting the sides and vallies of the state. There are no rivers, as long ago the springs ran out of water to the Atlantic Ocean and Canary Channel. There are two mountain ranges located in Sunshine Mountain, the Sunshine Range and the Ore Range. The highest point is also the highest point in Wringo, Mt Sunshine, which stands at 19,872ft. See Also *Kesapeake *Freeso *States of Wringo Category:Wringo Category:Regions Category:States of Wringo